


Всякая всячина

by dokhtar_vatzzan



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pictures, Rhymes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 12:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dokhtar_vatzzan/pseuds/dokhtar_vatzzan
Summary: Всякая всячина по фандому Star Trek: демотиваторы, стишки, порошки





	Всякая всячина

**Author's Note:**

> Среди всякой ерунды здесь закопана картинка замечательной **оку**

 

К/С:

джим прекратите раздеваться  
простудитесь не тот сезон  
нет продолжайте я постиг ваш   
резон

 

прошу вас без рукопожатий  
в присутствии сторонних глаз  
вчера на мостике я кончил  
пять раз

 

ниота вы предположили  
у джима короток и крив  
я протестировал он толст и   
красив

 

сэр я желал перепроверить  
тот атипичный конденсат  
но раз вы просите то можно  
и в зад

 

я уверяю вас не нужно  
снимать для мелдинга трусы  
и объясните мне что значит  
не ссы

 

sir I would like to be aware  
what does your hand do in my ass  
relax it's logical I just do  
my best

 

всегда внезапно наступают   
зима любовь понос пон-фарр  
но если вместе это просто  
кошмар

 

С/К/М:

спок вы позвали нас на свадьбу  
спасибо друг такая честь  
а где же т'принг? - те кто мне нужен  
все здесь

 

К/С:

спок объясни что значит t'hy'la  
мне звук загадочен и нов  
и если можно то наощупь  
без слов

 

сэр для здоровья вам полезно  
совокупляться дважды в день  
прости так редко не могу не  
кремень

 

поднявшись с кресла после смены  
кирк подмигнул как куртизан  
пойдёмте спок пора нам выпить  
нарзан

 

да эти люди просто дружат  
настолько близко и всерьёз  
что поражаешься богатству  
их поз

 

не знал хоть в шахматы играю  
семнадцать точка девять лет  
что победитель получает  
минет

 

К/С, где Спок - русал:

ты клёвый на хвосте чешуйки  
ну прямо как у карася  
нет-нет молчи не останавли-  
вайся

 

И моя картинка со Споком-русалом, типа, юмор:

А это картинка **оку** на ту же тему:

 

сегодня кирк белее снега  
дрожит рука струится пот  
и всем понятно день прививок  
грядёт

 

Кирк в Средиземье:

пятнадцать эльфов шесть деревьев  
семнадцать гномов што за цирк  
в блокнот записывал победы  
джим кирк

пять троллей око саурона  
назгул кольцо ородруин  
ах спок без вас я пропадаю  
один

 

Тред с совместным выпеканием порошков, где, помимо моих, полно чужих, гораздо лучших:

http://lenochok.diary.ru/p192690062.htm

 

 **Оптимистичный стишок**

Высокие горы, глубокие реки,  
Далёкие страны нужны человеку.  
Далёкие звёзды - тем лучше, чем дальше,  
И близкие души - чем ближе, тем жарче.  
Стремленье, дерзанье и крепкая дружба,  
И наша любовь - вот и всё, что нам нужно.

 

**Стишок с элементами обсценной лексики**

Когда храбрец орёт: «Пиздец!»   
И мчится наутёк,  
Кто самый стойкий молодец?  
Конечно, мистер Спок.

Когда добряк вопит: «Хуяк!»  
И тычет шпагу в бок,  
Кто успокаивать мастак?  
Конечно, мистер Спок.

Когда злодей кричит: «Эгей!»,  
И близок рагнарёк,  
Кто человечней всех людей?  
Конечно, мистер Спок.

Логично выбрать большинство.  
И нелогичных тех,  
Которым нужды одного  
Важней, чем нужды всех.


End file.
